customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go Hunting (battybarney2014's version)
Let's Go Hunting is the 23rd episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot After Stacy found a pebble, Barney and David were going on a scavenger hunt with Stacy to find more pebbles and other things to show their friends. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) (White-Screen Moment Only) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) (White-Screen Moment Only) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # A Hunting We Will Go # Bumpin' Up and Down # When You Have a Ball # Colors Make Me Happy # The Wheels on the Truck # Books Are Fun! # A Tisket, A Tasket # The Friendship Song # I Love You Trivia * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Keep on Truckin'", "I'm a Builder", "Coming on Strong" and "Let's Play Games!". * Kami wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Let's Make Music!" and "Movin' Along" * Whitney wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Everybody's Got Feelings", "Caring Hearts", "Imagine That!", "Making a Move!" and Home, Safe Home". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Stacy wears the same clothes and have the same head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". * Anna wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Making a Move!". * Anna is mentioned in this episode. Quotes (English version): Quote 1 (English version): Quote 2 (English version): Quote 3 (English version): Quote 4 (English version): Quote 5 (English version): Quote 6 (English version): Quote 7 (English version): Quote 8 (English version): Quote 9 (English version): * Stacy: Everybody, come and look at everything we got. * Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, Rachel and Miguel: Okay! * Barney: Okay. * David: Look, Barney. We found a soft ball which is very small, a shovel, a ribbon, a green leaf, marbles, white pearls, jewels, beads, crayons, markers, pencils, sunglasses, diamond rings, a toy truck, a toy airplane, books, bean bags, and the rest of the pebbles in here. * Barney: That's nice, David. Where did they go? * David: Look! There's a hole in the bag. * Barney: That's okay. You're finding the same pebbles all day. * Stacy: The bag was falling out of it. * (Barney chuckles and the kids laughing) * Jackson: If you're bag has a whole, we'll be happy to give it. * Rachel: We can have the bag. * Barney: Thanks, everyone. Stacy, David and I look for many different things on our treasure hunt, like all of you. * Stacy: What a great treasure. * Kids: Yeah. Me too. * Quote 10 (English version): * David: Hey, guys! Let's show it to Anna. * Stacy: This is fun! * = Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41